


It's cold in heaven

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: It’s in the way his palms are sweating against his skin, but still managing to keep a firm grip on him. Jellal could also feel it in the way his lips are moving on his; so soft, so tender, not like those times when their kisses were more desperate as if it was going to be their last.





	It's cold in heaven

It’s in the way his palms are sweating against his skin, but still managing to keep a firm grip on him. Jellal could also feel it in the way his lips are moving on his; so soft, so tender, not like those times when their kisses were more desperate as if it was going to be their last.

But mostly, it is in the way his body is shaking, his breath trembleling, as if it wasn’t for Jellal’s arm around his waist, he would fall to the ground.

Jellal is the one to break the kiss and he can now finally take a good look at his lover.

Gray’s hair is messy, he looks sleepy and he can clearly see the marks of the pillow on one of his cheek. Jellal can’t help but feel a little guilty at that, since the reason why the Ice Mage is awake, is because of him.

And when Jellal finally focuses on these blue eyes, he feels his throat tightens a bit. They are shining with repressed tears which he knows are here because it’s been nearly a year since they last saw each other. It’s a mix of relief to see that he is here, and fear in case all of this is a dream.

He knows they have a lot to talk about, after all, one year has passed, but Jellal can still feel Gray’s grip on his cheeks and he knows that there are some things more important to settle before anything else.

“I missed you,” Gray whispers as he leans his forehead against his and Jellal can’t help but close his eyes as a little smile appears on the corner of his lips.

“I didn’t. Not at all,” Jellal answers, but the tone of his voice is clearly saying the otherwise.

“You’re a terrible liar,” is all Gray says before he takes a step back and reaches for Jellal’s hand, welcoming him inside his apartment.

Jellal takes off his coat and lets his bag fall on the ground next to the door before following the Ice Mage in the living room. Everything looks like he remembers, not a thing has changed since the last visit and somehow there’s something comforting about that.

He sits on the couch while Gray busies himself in the kitchen, looking at the picture frame of Gray and him, hanging next to the television. They are both smiling at the camera, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders and Jellal feels his heart warming at that.

‘We should do more pictures like this.’

Gray comes back with a cup filled with a hot drink and Jellal lets a sigh escape him as he wraps his fingers around it.

“It’s been a year…how are you?”

Jellal turns his head towards Gray at his question but doesn’t answer anything.

He’s exhausted. He has spent nearly every day of this year poorly sleeping because of how uncomfortable he felt in his little tent. There was not a day when his mind wouldn’t drift to Gray, and it only made him feel a little more desperate to be next to him. More than once he nearly died because he couldn’t find the strength to keep going.

But it doesn’t really matter now, as he’s finally with the person he loves the most.

It doesn’t really matter now that he knows he wouldn’t have to feel all of this ever again.

“It’s over, Gray,” he says with a little smile on his lips.

He can see how the blue eyes suddenly widen and how his body turns so stiff.

“What?”

“It’s over. We won’t have to do all this ever again. Waiting countless months until we see each other again. It’s over. Definitely over,” Jellal adds.

“Jellal… we don’t… y-you can’t,” Gray starts to stutter.

“I’m staying for good. The Council is not tracking us down anymore.”

Jellal watches as Gray’s face goes to surprise to something looking like anger, but he doesn’t have time to say anything as he feels a fist landing on his shoulder, hitting him slightly.

“You fucking moron! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were going to break up with me!”

“What?! What made you think that? Never!” Jellal immediately argues, his heart suddenly slamming against his ribs.

“ I don’t know, maybe the "it’s over Gray”? I swear to god you’ll be the death of me!“

"Oh Gray, I’m so sorry. I’m…” Jellal sighs and puts his cup on the table before moving closer to Gray, sliding an arm around his waist so that their bodies could be pressed against each other. “I could never leave you. I love you.”

Gray doesn’t hesitate as he leans his body so he could hide his face in his lover’s chest.

“I love you too Jellal, and welcome home.”

Jellal only hums and tightens his grip around the boy against him.

They still have a lot to talk about, like how this information is going to impact their lives and how their relationship is evolving but Jellal finds that he couldn’t care less right now.  
After all, they have all the time in the world to figure it out.


End file.
